Many different types of suspension systems for vehicles are known. Some vehicle suspension systems, such as those that utilize a control arm for pivoting a wheel-mounting end of the arm between a raised position and lowered position relative to a frame/chassis of the vehicle, have the problem that they may undergo lateral movement when subjected to lateral forces. This is because the lateral forces must be absorbed by a bearing of the control arm. Lateral movement may cause damage to the suspension system or to the vehicle itself, or can make the ride less enjoyable and cause discomfort to the vehicle's occupant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, inter alia, a method for restraining lateral movement of a vehicle suspension system or a vehicle suspension system restrained for lateral movement which minimizes or overcomes the problem referred to above. An alternative object is to provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.